<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546596">I am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fire? Fire, Katsuro is dumb of ass and gold of heart, Kouga is Genderqueer/Non-Binary, Kouga too, Loosely based on Game of Thrones, Other, im sorry, more like GAY of thrones amirite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I was young, I was taught that wolves and dragons are one in the same in this very temple. One rules the skies while the other rules the earth, one is fire and one is water. Both very different, but important for one another.” </p><p>He pauses for a moment, his face scrunched up in deep thought as he stares at the statue, before looking back at Kouga.</p><p>“They told me if one of us falls, so will the other. I’m not sure if you believe in signs or fate or whatever, but I think there’s a reason why we met...we’ll need each other some day.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kouga(InuYasha)/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PRELUDE I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though it had been almost a week since the fire, the stench of smoke was still thick in the air. A storm had swept across the forest near the mountains, which initially, doesn’t sound so bad. Unfortunately, an enormous bolt of lightning struck down upon the earth, lighting the area on fire. Both the humans and the wolf demons from the east were able to subdue the fire, but the damage had already been done.</p>
<p>Koga watched his mother contemplate their next move, if there was one. He wondered if he tried hard enough, he could read her mind and probably help her. ‘It shouldn’t be too hard, we’re very alike’ he thought. He noticed that he was unknowingly mimicking her facial expression and hand gesture. A wrinkle in her brow, and her fist against her chin. ‘Yes’ he thought, ‘I’m just like mother, I can help’. He thought it was best to break the silence. </p>
<p>“So, what will we do?” </p>
<p>Akiho turned her attention to her son and thought for a moment before replying. “I’m not quite sure to be honest. Enough of the forest survived the fire, so I think it’s best if we stay. A new growth will come eventually.” Koga looked up at his mother in confusion before looking back at the forest. The fire left nothing but dead trees, ash and dirt in its wake. Plus, none of the animals survived and were to charred to eat. Both wolf demon and human would suffer for a while.</p>
<p>“New growth? Mom, it’s all gone. I wouldn’t suppose you were going blind?” He teased her, trying to lighten the tense mood. Akiho’s eyes glittered in amusement as she laughed and Koga smiled. He was still too young to help out his mother in situations like these, but seeing her smile and laugh made him feel like he could accomplish anything. </p>
<p>“Yes, most of it is gone I can see that, but not all is lost.” She replied. She contemplated something for a moment, before taking her son’s hand in hers. “Come sweet thing, let me show you something.” They reaches the forest in a few short moments. Akiho crouched down in the floor, touching the dry earth with a thoughtful expression on her face. Koga, being the attentive son he was, waited patiently for whatever wisdom she would give him. Akiho finally collected her thoughts and turned to her son. </p>
<p>“Koga, tell me, what does fire do?” </p>
<p>Well, he wasn’t expecting that. This was too easy! “It destroys, it burns and hurts mom, everyone knows that.” </p>
<p>“You’re not wrong, but it doesn’t only do that. Let’s say you fall and scrap your knee, does the skin stay open and bleeding forever or does it heal?” </p>
<p>“It heals.” </p>
<p>“Exactly, same with the earth. Yes, the fire did destroy the forest, but it left it with a clean slate to start again.” </p>
<p>Akiho motioned for Koga to look at the spot on the ground that she was touching before she continued. </p>
<p>“Fire strips away the old and damaged so that in time, with enough water and sunlight, it can usher in the new.” </p>
<p>Koga watched as his mother part some soil on the ground. She poked around for a moment and suddenly, he saw a little sprout. It was barely there, so tiny he could crush it and it’s life would be over. But it was there. </p>
<p>“So you see, not all is lost. It will take some time, but this forest will become great again, probably by the time you become chief.” She said, and breathed out a laugh at her son’s excited expression. The prospect of her little boy becoming chief always made him smile as bright as the sun, maybe even brighter. She prayed to any ancestors that were listening to keep him safe and happy. ‘My world would turn dark if something ever happened to my sweet boy, please protect him, I beg of you. Please, please, ple-‘</p>
<p>“Mom, are you ok?” </p>
<p>Akiho was shaken from her thoughts at her son’s hand on her cheek. She noticed that tears were in her eyes, she shouldn’t look like this in her son’s presence. </p>
<p>“I’m fine my love, what remained of the smoke must be irritating my eyes I suppose.” She composed herself quickly before taking his hand and leading him back to the den. As they walked, she noticed that he kept a close eye on her, keeping her close and holding her hand tenderly with both of his tiny ones. ‘My sweet thing, what would I do without you?’ </p>
<p>By the time they made it back, it was almost night time. The moon shone brightly in the sky, lighting their way back home. As soon as they entered the den, Koga gave a big yawn and rubbed his eye. “Alright my love, time for bed.” Koga complained a little but with enough coddling from his mother, he laid down on his furs and cuddled up with the wolves who accompanied him. </p>
<p>He was about to go to sleep before his mother remembered something and exclaimed with an ‘oh!’, startling him. </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry. I remembered what I was going to say. The fire destroyed, but it also brought us greatness. Destruction and Greatness are both sides of the same coin. Remember that, for when you’re older.” Koga looked at her thoughtfully, before nodding. Akiho smiled, and kissed her boy on the forehead. </p>
<p>“Goodnight my love.” </p>
<p>“Goodnight mom.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PRELUDE II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Katsuro, you should be back in bed! Not dragging me into one of your shenanigans!” Isamu explained out of breath, trying to catch up to his friend. For some ungodly reason, his friend decided to drag him out of bed in the middle of the night to see some ‘seer’, whatever that meant. He usually wouldn’t protest, in fact, he’s usually the one to instigate, but not at this hour! </p><p>“Aw come on Isamu, where’s your sense of fun?” Katsuro replied with a shit-eating grin on his face. If Isamu had the energy, or the motivation, he would have slapped it off by now.</p><p>“Give me five hours and you’ll see it alright.” Katsuro laughed at his friend’s current predicament. Isamu sighed, he wouldn’t be able to get out of this, would he? </p><p>“Look! We’re almost there!” Katsuro whispered, pointing towards a small hut in the distance. Isamu then remembered why he wanted to come here, the young prince learned he was betrothed to the princess on the opposite side of the country. ‘Does he want to know his future? God, that’s blood magic!’</p><p>“Katsuro wait-“ Isamu said right as they stopped in front of the hut. “Think about this, you’re dealing with blood magic, you could get bad luck! Or worse, you could die!” </p><p>“Isamu listen to yourself, I don’t really think this is real, I’m just doing this for fun! Besides, I’ve heard from villagers that he only asks for a drop, nothing more. I wouldn’t have brought you here if I knew we’d be in danger.” He replied<br/>Isamu calmed slightly, he was right. Although his friend was reckless, he wasn’t stupid. Maybe this will be fine after all? </p><p>Isamu sighed. “Alright then, but as soon as I feel something’s off, I’m dragging your ass back to the castle!” Katsuro smiled brightly and thanked his friend, before quietly entering the hut. </p><p>‘Huh, this looks like a regular hut, not like the witch’s huts I’ve read about in stories.’ Katsuro thought as he looked around. There were a few bottles and bowls filled with herbs, some incense that had be burning recently, some furniture and a bed. No animal heads or knives or anything. Wait-<br/>“May I ask what are you two doing up this late?” Isamu and Katsuro were violently startled, yelling as they held on to each other for protection. They reluctantly turned around and looked up to see the seer staring down at them with an unamused expression. Both boys struggled to find words to say to the intimidating man. </p><p>“Well? I’m assuming you came to see me, get in, I couldn’t get much sleep anyways.” The seer didn’t wait for them to walk in, stepping beside him and placing his lantern on the floor. He accommodated the room for the two and beckoned them to enter. Once they sat down, he spoke. </p><p>“My name is Mizuki, I’m assuming one of you wants to know their future?” He asked, smirking in amusement at their sudden nervousness. He had heard the young price talking to his friend so confidently outside the hut. Children, he thought. </p><p>Katsuro raised his hand. “That would be me, all you need is one drop of blood?” He asked timidly. </p><p>“That’s all I need Your Grace, give me your hand.” He said kindly, holding out his hand and a small knife. The knife barely touched his skin, but it was just enough to knick it. A small drop of blood landed in the bowl and Mizuki began mixing water with several herbs. Once he was finished, he poured it in and mixed the contents. The boys watched in amazement as the liquid suddenly began to glow a bright blue color before fading to its original color. </p><p>“Ah, there we go.” Mizuki muttered to himself before taking the bowl in his hands and drinking the liquid. Once he was finished, he placed the bowl down and closed his eyes for a moment, his face contorted in deep concentration. He then opened his eyes and the boys gasped. ‘They’re glowing white!’ </p><p>“Alright, you get three questions. But don’t get too ahead of yourself! The years go by and I can’t see much anymore.” Mizuki said, his voice sounding very far away, as if he was drifting away from the earth. It sent shivers down the boy’s spines.</p><p>Katsuro took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his rapidly beating heart. “I am to promised to the princess, when will we marry?”<br/> “You won’t marry the princess, you’ll marry a wolf.”<br/>Katsuro gasped. “A wolf princess?” That would be interesting, considering their history with the wolves. What a blessing! <br/>“They are neither princess nor prince, but you will love them all the same.” Mizuki said with a sad smile on his face. “You will never know a greater love with anyone but them. But alas my lord, they have committed many atrocities and has paid the price for all of them. A horrid, broken soul that one is, but your love will heal them, and they will love you ten thousand fold.” <br/>‘Atrocities? What could they have done? I’m not sure I would love someone who did horrible things...’ Katsuro thought, shuddering. <br/>“W-will we have children?”<br/>“They will give you four children. Three in this life, and one in the next.” <br/>“One in the next?...does that mean I’ll die young?”<br/>“You’ve already asked three questions, I will only give you three answers Your Grace, nothing more.” Mizuki said as his eyes dimmed back to their natural form. He won’t answer, not after what he saw. He couldn’t bear the thought that maybe, just maybe...what a cruel world this is. </p><p>Katsuro couldn’t stop there, this was too exciting! “What did they look like? Oh please tell me! I have to know!” He begged the seer “you’ve already seen them, just tell me what you remember.” <br/>Mizuki sighed. “I just said-“ “you can’t refuse the prince.” Katsuro said playfully, crossing his arms and smirking at the seer. Mizuki laughed and shook his head. <br/>“You’re right, I can’t.” Katsuro waited patiently. </p><p>“I’ve traveled to all over this country, and I’ve seen beautiful men and women. But their beauty surpasses all of them and more. You will fall in love for this person the moment you lay eyes on them. Be patient with them, and love them gently. A wolf alone in the world is a horrible thing. They have no family to guide them, nor to love them. You will be their strength, and your love will heal their soul, and they will return it a thousandfold.” </p><p>Katsuro pouted, but he was satisfied nonetheless. “Thank you Mizuki, how much shall I pay you?” <br/>Mizuki waved him off dismissively “Oh no need Your Grace, your company was just enough for me. Now run along, before the guards realize where you are,  I’d like to keep my head.” </p><p>Katsuro and Isamu bowed respectfully to the seer, before leaving and heading back to the castle. </p><p>That night, Katsuro dreamed of flying past mountains, rivers and forests with a wolf under a full mooned sky. </p><p>He’d never felt more alive. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mizuki’s smile fell from his face the moment the two boys left. It was difficult to hold in his tears. ‘Damn the gods and their wicked games. Please let my vision be wrong, don’t take him away so early, he deserves to be happy he’s a good lad!’ In a sudden fit of rage, he threw the bowl at the wall, shattering it completely. </p><p>Life is cruel, a never ending wheel of despair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PRELUDE PART III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akiho gritted her teeth as she pushed with all her might, biting back her screams. She’d heard from other mothers that the first child was always the hardest and the most painful, but this...this was absolute torture. ‘Damn you Koubi!’ She thought, glaring daggers at her mate. Her mate seemed to have gotten her message, averting his eyes from her stare. Even in her pain she laughed in amusement, it was enough to make her smile. </p><p>Her little boy would arrive soon.</p><p>She thought back at the time of the ceremony. She had never felt more strong than she did that day. Each expecting mother was to perform a sacred ritual to call unto the ancestors for guidance and strength. It is also when the sex of the child is revealed. In the midst of the deafening chants from the tribe, the ancestors spoke their truth through Akiho. ‘A boy!’ She yelled, effectively silencing the crowd. ‘I bring you a son with fangs of steel. A formidable chief they will become, loved and feared by his people! His name will be Koga!’ No victory in battle was as sweet as this. </p><p>Akiho was brought back to reality by the pain shooting down her spine. “He’s almost out my lady, one last push and you’ll have your son.” The healer encouraged her. Taking in one last good breath, she pushed will all her might, almost crushing Koubei’s hand in the process. ‘Ancestors, when will this pain end! Give me stre-‘</p><p>The sudden sound of a baby’s wail stopped her prayers, for they were already answered. All of the pain she had felt for hours was swept away in an instance. Even though the baby’s screams could have been heard across the land, it was the sweetest sound she’d ever heard. ‘Goodness! What a pair of lungs you have sweet thing.’ She thought, tears streaming down her face and with a smile that shone as bright as the sun. </p><p>“Here he is! A healthy baby b-“ the healer stopped, confusion written plainly on his face. Akiho was immediately concerned, and she feared the worst. “What? Tell me, what’s wrong!” She demanded, her voice quivering. </p><p>“My lady, the baby is fine but...I’m afraid you’ve misinterpreted the ancestors. They have given you a girl, not a boy.” Akiho breathed a sigh of relief before her body tensed up in rage, how dare he! He’d given her such a fright. “Imbecile! How dare you frighten me like that! What she is doesn’t concern me, hand her over at once.” She demanded, reaching for her daughter as Koubei tried to calm her. The healer handed her a clean and swaddled, but still wailing, baby girl. </p><p>“My love, she’s so beautiful, she’ll look just like you I know it.” Koubei said, looking at his little creation in awe. He lovingly stroked her rosy cheek with his finger, she was so small. The slight caress was able to calm her down, they only sound she made were small whimpers. Her little cries sounded like a song, and it was the most sweetest one the two of them had ever heard. Akiho was about to bring her to her breast when something in her daughter’s mouth caught her eye. They were barely there...but she couldn’t believe it! ‘Her fangs! They’ve already started to grow in!’ She thought excitedly. At least she got one of the signs right, a special child such as her deserved a special name. Her mood was quickly dejected, however. ‘Wait, aw no my breasts! She’ll rip them off before she can stop nursing...’ she shook her head and turned her attention to the healer. </p><p>“I may have misinterpreted one of the ancestors signs, but not this one. Her name will still be Koga, and she’ll be Chief one day. I’m certain of it.” She said with a fierce determination. She returned her attention to Koga as she began to fidget and fuss a bit. Akiho held out her finger and Koga’s tiny hand reached out to grab it when a surprising amount of force. Akiho looked at her fondly, tearing up at the sight of her child. </p><p>‘My girl, my little girl, I love you so much. I’ll protect you with my life, I swear it.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And the story begins! A warning- kouga swears, and there’s descriptions of people being burned alive.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flames seemed to be endless, touching every part of the forest and destroying it in its wake. Thick, black smoke cloaked the air and made it hard to breathe. ‘All of this because of a fucking bull demon’ Kouga thought, gritting their teeth as pain shot up from their leg with every step they took. </p><p>Last week, Inuyasha and the others had heard a rumor about a creature that was terrorizing local villages, a creature which possessed a jewel shard. The rumors took them east, farther than they expected, but they were true. No one, however, had anticipated the sheer severity of the situation. The bull was three times its size, larger than any bull had the right to be, three glowing red eyes and to only make matters worse, it breathed fire. Despite its size, it managed to dodge every swing of Inuyasha’s Tessaiga, and Kagome’s arrows didn’t seem to pierce its thick skin. The battle was long and brutal, but it only got worse. In a wild act of frustration, the bull rained fire on the village, burning huts down and scorching villagers alive. </p><p>Koga froze the exact moment it happened, their body paralyzed and uncooperative while their mind raced a million miles a minute. All they could think about was the screaming. Innocent men, women and children shrieking whilst trying to rip off their kimonos in an attempt to stop the flames, their skin crackling and bubbling as it melted off of their bones. Mothers holding their young ones in their last moments for some semblance of confort. Cattle and horses wailing as their eyes melted into their sockets and their lungs filled with fire and smoke. The horror brought so many memories, memories that they’ve tried to repress but would always be there in the back of their mind. They could never forget the image of her blackened bones, the stench of burnt flesh. Kouga was, quite literally, knocked out of their stupor as the bull came charming at them, piercing their left leg clean through with the poisoned tip of its horn and flinging them yards away. Kagome screamed their name and ran towards them. Kouga reached for her arm and looked at her in desperation. “We need to move this to the forest, before it burns more villagers, we need to go right now!” Kagome nodded and yelled for the rest of the team to come to her aid. She gasped and pointed at Kouga’s leg. “Kouga, your leg it’s bleeding!” Kouga looked at her in confusion, not registering the pain until they looked at their leg. They immediately felt sick. The bone had snapped and some of it was poking out, the flesh surrounding it ripped and tinted with purple veins. ‘Shit, it’s poisoned’ they thought. Koga ripped some of the fur from their leg warmer and wrapped it around the wound, biting back a scream, before standing up on their shaky legs. The bull was about to charge back, but Inuyasha was able to help Kouga and the others get on Kirara before flying away into the forest, hoping that the bull would follow them. </p><p>Back in the forest, Kouga was getting weaker with every breath of smoke they inhaled, the poison making its way through the body. They had all gotten off Kirara and fought off the creature just enough to weaken it. It seemed that even though it breathed fire, it wasn’t immune to it, thus helping in weakening the beast. It bought the team enough time to get away, Inuyasha trying to support Kouga’s weight on his arm. No one was spared of the bull’s brutality. Kouga shifted their gaze to the rest of the team. Kagome was clutching an unconscious Shippo to her chest, trying to shield him from the flames that had already taken such a toll on him. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all had injuries of their own, but Kouga’s was by far the worst. And they were only getting weaker by the minute. Overwhelmed with pain, Kouga dropped to the floor to take a breather, before making their decision. “Listen to me, you all need to leave me behind-“ before they could even finish, Inuyasha cut them off. “No chance in hell! We’re getting you out of here.” Inuyasha tried to reach for Kouga  but they slapped his hands away. “You have to!” They yelled, looking at Inuyasha and pleading with him. “Shippo’s passed out, but he still has a chance! You all do, I’m already dead and I’ll only slow you down.” Not waiting for their replies, Kouga plunged their claws into their legs, ripping out the jewel shards in them, before handing them to Kagome. “Take these and go, I can try to hold it off while you still have a chance to get away. You need to go now!” Everyone looked at kouga, conflicted as to what they should do. They could hear the beast coming closer. “Please!” Kouga yelled, their voice scratchy and in pain. Kagome’s eyes filled with tears and for a moment Inuyasha’s face broke, but gave Kouga a reluctant nod. Kagome began to cry as Inuyasha tried to usher the others ahead of him, Kouga breathed a sigh of relief. Inuyasha turned to him. “Your sacrifice won’t be in vain! I’ll avenge your family for you, I swear on my life Kouga, you hear me!” Kouga smiled shakily, before nodding to him. “Now go!” Inuyasha nodded and caught up towards the team. They were now a good distance away before the beast got close, and Kouga could feel the earth shake as the bull drew closer. Kouga tightened the fur wrapped around their broken leg, preparing for what could be their last battle. Finally, the bull stood a couple of feet in front of them, smoke puffing out of their nostrils with every breath they took as they stared the wolf demon down. Kouga snarled at the beast, challenging it. “Come on, you piece of shit! Fight me!”</p><p>The bull charged, giving Kouga just enough time to jump out of its way, causing it to ram into a tree. Kouga didn’t have enough strength to deliver blows, but  if they riled the beast up just enough, they could weaken it and then deliver a final blow. It was a shit plan, a dangerous one, but it was the only one they got. “Yeah I bet you’re angry huh? Come at me!” They yelled. The beast got its bearings before charging at Kouga again, but missing. This went on for what seemed like hours, and soon enough Kouga began to see a black fuzziness creep into their vision. The pain in their leg intensified a thousandfold, and the poison was starting to numb their limbs. ‘Fuck, I need to keep going, just one more and I’ll be done’ they thought with determination. They gave one final yell, the ferocity of it biting at their vocal chords. “FIGHT ME!” The beast let out a dreadful roar as it charged at Kouga, but missed again. This time, the beast crashed into the tree harder than ever, effectively snapping the tree and causing it to fall. The beast shook their head, trying to clear it from the force of the blow while trying to stand on their shaky legs. Kouga’s stance was faltering as well, exhausted after hours of playing this game. But it was too late. The burning tree  fell on the bull, catching Kouga by surprise, but was too late to run away. Kouga was crushed under the bull’s weight and screamed as the excruciating pain in his leg got worse under the pressure. Their world seemed to go black for a moment, and they felt as if they were falling towards nothing at all. ‘I can’t breathe...I can-‘</p><p> </p><p>They slowly came to, trying to get a hold of their surroundings. The first thing they noticed was the screaming, a scream so loud it felt as if it was a blade piercing their skull. They blinked several times, trying to clear their vision, and saw what was the source of the dreadful noise. The bull was still on top of them, wailing in pain. Kouga noticed that a branch on the tree had pierced the beast through their belly and that some of the fire had spread onto the bull, burning it alive but not completely. The beast’s head was next to Kouga’s, and they took it as an opportunity. They remembered Kagome saying the jewel shard was in the middle of its head. Using what little strength they had, they plunged their hand through the beast’s head, gripping the jewel shard and ripping it out. The beast ceased its screams and went limp. Kouga gave a sigh of relief and let their arm go limp.</p><p>The fire spread throughout the rest of the bull and was slowly making its way on to Kouga’s furs and skin. Instead of feeling the flames eating away at their flesh, it felt like a blanket of warmth was spreading across their body. ‘Maybe I’m already dead, or dying. Heh, what a way to go.’ They thought solemnly. ‘At least I’ll see my mother and father again, my family’</p><p> </p><p>‘I can’t breathe’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! </p><p>Warnings- people being burned alive (this will be a common trope y’all sorry), blood, graphic wounds, talk of the afterlife.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kouga slowly regained consciousness, their eyelids fluttering to clear the fuzziness from their vision. They took in their surroundings. All they saw was a vast grey fog, as far as the eye could see. There was no gusts of wind, nor sounds of animals or people, the quiet was almost deafening. They tried to sit up, pushing themselves up with shaky arms and noticed that for some odd reason, they were completely naked. ‘What the hell...am I dead? Where am I?’ They thought, their face scrunched up in confusion. “Hel-“ They began to call out, but before they could finished they gasped and clutched their throat. ‘My voice...what happened to my voice! Where’s my...’ They thought frantically, pulling at the skin of their throat to see if the charm would fall out. They remembered the fire and how they burned. ‘It must have burnt off, along with my clothes...I really am dead’ they thought solemnly. ‘But where the hell is everyone? If this is the afterlife, shouldn’t my family be here?’</p><p>As if on cue, they heard an all too familiar voice.</p><p>“Oh my poor sweet thing...look what as happened to you...” </p><p>Kouga’s eyes widened, and they slowly turned to the source of the voice. They released the breath they were holding with a shaky exhale, and they felt tears prickling in their eyes. Right before their very eyes was their mother. She looked exactly the same, nothing had changed. But she looked sad, so very sad at the sight of her child. “Mother...you’re here!” Kouga said, their voice quivering as tears trickled down their face. “I’ve miss you so much mother.” They tried to stand up completely but noticed that they couldn’t move, as if their body was fused with the ground beneath them. “I’m sorry, I-I can’t move.” Akiho moved towards Kouga slowly, her brow furrowing. This wasn’t the reunion Kouga expected, Why was she so sad? “What have they done to you...what have you done to yourself?” Akiho whispered, her last phrase ending with a slight hiss, almost as if she was angry. Kouga was even more confused. “I know you’re upset mom, but we’re together now! We can go home.” They exclaimed, trying to lighten the somber mood.</p><p>At the word “home” Akiho’s face shifted from sadness to pure anger and Kouga’s blood ran cold. They have never seen her so enraged, but they know that look. They had worn that look so many times. Before Kouga could ask what was wrong, Akiho lifted her hand and delivered a slap across their face. Kouga yelped loudly, the slap in itself wasn’t so painful but the horrible burning sensation that was left on their cheek had them biting back a scream. They lifted their hand to lightly touch their cheek, flinging it back when they felt the burnt flesh. </p><p>Her slap burned them. </p><p>They looked back at their mother in pained confusion. “M-mother...why-“ they were cut off by Akiho’s booming voice. “HOME? YOU DARE SPEAK OF COMING HOME AFTER WHAT YOU’VE DONE?” Akiho screamed, her face contorted in sheer rage as she looked down at their child. Kouga tried to back away but their body refused, still stuck in the same place. “I don’t under-“ “DID MY TEACHINGS MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? DON’T PLAY THE IGNORANT FOOL KOUGA, HOW DARE YOU PRESUME TO COME BACK HOME WHILE YOU’RE SOAKED IN BLOOD, THEIR BLOOD?” </p><p>Kouga felt something thick trickling down their face fast, starting from their head. They swiped whatever was on their face away and looked at their hands, suddenly feeling nauseous. It was blood, human blood. Blood that was covering every inch of their bare skin. They frantically tried to wipe it away, but more and more flowed every time. Kouga looked at their mother and noticed that her appearance had slightly changed. She still wore her angry expression, but she was disheveled. Leaves and twigs were in her unkempt hair and scrapes adorned her body. Kouga was stuck, they didn’t know what to say to her. A meager apology for years of bloodshed wouldn’t be enough. “Mother, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do it. I only wanted to keep my family safe.” Akiho didn’t waste a moment before replying. “That’s absolute bullshit and you know it!” Kouga tried to divert their gaze away from her, not bearing the look of disappointment in her eyes. Akiho grasped Kouga’s wrist roughly and Kouga screamed, their flesh burning and sizzling under her touch. “You did it because you hated them, don’t deny it Kouga. I’ve been watching you all your life. I’ve witnessed every single mistake you have made. You didn’t enjoy it completely, but you relished in their pain. It was revenge for you, every single time.” Kouga tried to squirm away from her, but this resulted in Akiho grabbing their other wrist causing Kouga to cry out. Their eyes stung from their tears and blood mixing in them. Blood continued to stream down Kouga’s body, a large puddle of it forming under them. “Mother I’m so sorry please forgive me!” They tried pleading with her, their voice wavering through their sobs. They wanted the pain in their wrists to stop, wanted to embrace their mother without it hurting. </p><p>“Don’t come to me with apologies...apologize to them.” </p><p>Kouga looked at Akiho in confusion. Akiho released Kouga’s wrists and moved out their view and Kouga gasped, feeling even more nauseous than before. A crowd of human villagers stood before them, looking very much alive despite the horrors of the wounds on them. Some had their throats ripped open, others had gaping holes in their stomachs, intestines hanging out of them. Men, women and children all looked at Kouga, their faces expressionless. Kouga’s eyes travelled across the crowd and let out a sob when they saw the person standing at the front. It was Rin. Even though Kouga knew she was alive, they knew that they were the cause of their death. ‘Am I in hell? Is this hell?’ They thought, wanting this to end. </p><p>“Apologize.” Akiho murmured, so quietly that Kouga almost didn’t hear it. “W-what?” Suddenly, Akiho grabbed a handful of Kouga’s hair near the base of their head and grasped a shoulder, pushing them down towards the ground while pulling their head back to look at the crowd. Kouga let out a wail as they felt their scalp being burnt off. “APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE!” Akiho screamed in Kouga’s ear, violently shaking their head and claws sinking into Kouga’s shoulder. She repeatedly screamed ‘apologize’ as Kouga continued to scream in pain, writhing in pain but not being able to get away from her burning touch. Finally, they gave in. “I’M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I BEG OF YOU!” Akiho released her hold on them roughly and watched as Kouga bent their body towards the ground, head bowed and arms laid out in front of them as if they were praying. They continued to sob heavily, their shoulders shaking as they tried to breathe. Unbeknownst to them, the villagers faded away. Kouga eventually calmed down, breathing at a normal pace before looking back up at their mother. Akiho didn’t wear her enraged expression anymore, she looked sad again. </p><p>“You won’t be coming home.” She said, her blue eyes piercing into theirs. “Am I going to hell?” Kouga asked timidly, almost like a child in fear. Akiho shook her head. “No, you’re not going to hell. You’re not dead yet.” Kouga’s eyes widened at her deceleration. Akiho sensed her child’s confusion and responded before they could. “Where you’re sitting right now is the bridge between the world of the living and the world of the dead. You’re not quite alive, but not quite dead. I came here to see you before you went back.” She gave Kouga a moment to take in her words before she continued. “You still have a chance, a chance to do some good in the world, more than what you have already done. All of this happened because you needed to repent for your sins, and you have. But you don’t have much time.” Suddenly, ropes started to emerge from the ground and Akiho made no move to get away from them. The ropes began to wrap themselves around her, tying her up everywhere. Akiho let herself fall to the ground, a look of dread decorating her face. She looked at her child in fear, the type of fear when the person knew what was going to happen. Kouga tried to reach out to her, but they couldn’t move their arms. “Mom what’s going on-“ “Listen to me!” She yelled, cutting them off. “You can change Kouga, change! Don’t let what happened to me affect you anymore. Be the person you’ve always been, the person you were born to be!” </p><p>Kouga noticed that she said “person” instead of “son” or “daughter”, but before they could say anything, Akiho’s body was engulfed in flames. Kouga watched as their mother screamed, writhing in agony as she tried to escape the flames. Kouga screamed for their mother, trying to help her but not being able to move a single limb, they couldn’t so much as blink. ‘I’m watching her death, gods I’m watching her death’ </p><p>Akiho’s screams quieted as her body stopped writhing, only twitching at certain moments. Kouga’s stared at their mother, tears blurring their vision but not blinding them from what had just happened. All was quiet, except for the sound of the flames crackling. Kouga was finally able to move. They gave a shuddering gasp, covering their mouth his their hands as they tried to grasp some sense of what had just occurred. Kouga crawled towards their mother’s burning body, not caring if the heat hurt. Without thinking, they grasped their mother’s body and brought her up to their chest, not noticing that it didn’t hurt. “N-no, no mother please come back...momma please no...” Kouga’s voice shook. They inhaled deeply, before letting out a wailing cry of deep sorrow. They were all alone in this grey void, covered in blood and holding their mother’s now charred body. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kouga’s eyes flew open as they gasped for air, coughing immediately at the dryness of their throat. They coughed and gasped for a few moments before noticing their body. Just like before, they were completely naked, but now they were thickly covered head to toe in ash, dirt and blood. Not a single inch of flesh was showing, even their hair was caked in filth. Kouga sat up and took in their surroundings. It was unfamiliar at first, but they saw that they were in what remained of the forest. It was a grey vast landscape of burnt and barren trees, the sky above them was also grey. Everything was grey. The smell of smoke was still clear in the air, but not so much. ‘How long have I been out?’ They wondered. They remembered that they were trapped under the weight of the bull, but saw that any evidence of it’s body was gone. All of its flesh and bone was burnt away. Everything was burnt away...except for Kouga. </p><p>Kouga was still alive. </p><p>‘How the hell am I still alive? I know I was being burnt I saw it’ Kouga thought, trying to grasp a sense of reality. ‘Am I still dreaming? Was that even a dream?’ Kouga didn’t know what to believe. It couldn’t have been a dream, the pain from their mother’s touch was all too real to be fake. </p><p>Their mother. </p><p>Flashes of Akiho’s burning body reappeared in Kouga’s mind. They grasped their head and scrunched their eyes close in an attempt to wave the image away. ‘I can’t think about that, I need to focus.’ Kouga looked around, sniffing the air to see if they could smell anyone familiar. Alas, all they smelled was smoke. “Inuyasha! Kagome! Hello!” Kouga yelled, forgetting about their voice. All Kouga heard was the echo. It was just like there, in that place. No wind, no sound, just them. They were completely alone. </p><p>For the first time in a while, Kouga was lost. </p><p>They were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of their stomach rumbling, it wasn’t until then that they noticed just how hungry they were. And thirsty. They’d never felt so much hunger and thirst in their life! They sighed. ‘Where the hell am I going to find food? Let alone water...’ they thought. Kouga realized that they were grasping something in their hand and looked to see what it was. The pink glint of  a Shikon jewel shard glared back that them. They contemplated for a moment, before making their decision. </p><p>‘East, I’ll go east.’ </p><p>And east they went.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salutations laddies, hope y’all are doing well! This is my first real fanfic and my first submission for Inuyasha pride month 2020 so I’m excited :3 if anyone wants to know more about the characters or some headcanons, you can ask me @van-whorenheim on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>